This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The etiology of Systemic lupus erythematosus involves both environmental and genetic components. A number of genes have been associated with susceptibility to lupus including FCGR2A, PTPN22, STAT4, TYK2 and IRF5. Recently, two whole genome association studies have been completed on European-American female lupus patients. Not only was previous associations confirmed, but a number of new associations were identified (ITGAM, KIAA1542, PXK and BLK). However, it remains unclear if the same, different or additional genes play a role in other ethnic groups, that usually have a more sever form of lupus, such as those of African, Hispanic or Asian descent. In order to more fully understand the similarities and differences between ethnic groups we have performed whole genome association studies on both African-American and European-American populations. To accomplish these studies efficiently, in a more cost effective manner and with a reduction in the bioinformatic burden, we utilized a DNA pooling approach. A gene located on chromosome 16 was identified that showed association in both the European-American and African-American studies. Individual genotyping has confirmed these results. The goal of this study is to further replicate and fine-map the association observed in these racial groups and also identify a potential function that leads to lupus susceptibility.